Inky Core Love
by KaylaEvergreen
Summary: Ink met Core Frisk and made a great bond with her. But just as they were starting to get along well, Error foiled their relationship. Ink x Core Frisk ship
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know I loves Ink X Core, it's kinda a small ship but I think it's wonderful! And if ya hate Ink X Core... then why are u here? XD**

 **for the sake of this ship, he pronoun of Frisk changes to "she" and "her"**

 **not many shippers who ship this ship is out there so I decided to make a fanfic about them! ENJOY!**

* * *

You could here the sound of talking in the distance, but you can't identify which world it came from. Was it a void? Universe? Whatever it was. Ink couldn't find which paper in the doodle sphere it came from.

Ink has been going at it for days, maybe months. It's hard to keep track of time in a place where time never reall existed. But he was desperate to find the happy sounds. Finally it has found it, the world where happiness spread.

The Omega Timeline.

Ink seemed shock to see that he was (probably) the last to find out about this place, Error himself has been searching too. No luck though, how sad. Maybe he could visit it? He doesn't know. He never knew anyways.

THUD! The sound of a skull being slammed on the ground was heard. Core Frisk heard it and "teleported" over, after all she as a a curious little girl. "Greetings- Why hello there ink"Core Frisk said, not so surprised, it wasn't easy to make her question things.

"Heheh have we met?" Ink laughed while trying to get up, he seemed very flustered for some reason. Wonder why.

"Not exactly, I use to watch you and Error fight, really amazing scene" Core Frisk said, noticing full well about Ink's sudden blushes.

"Oh why thank you, didn't think I hadn't much views"

"Very funny Sans, very"

"Please don't call me that, it _annoys_ me a heck lot" Ink said, grinning half heartedly. It really does annoy him, calling him a sans only reminds him that he is short.

"Sorry, may I ask, why are you here?" Core Frisk said, bowing when she apologised, she liked to see herself as a formal young lady

"This place is full of life and laughter! _Why_ else would I not be here?" Ink said, excitedly looking around, picturing what colors looked best in every corner, even though there were no corners.

"I know what you're thinking and no you can't paint here" Core Frisk said, though she did considered painting this place herself, but she wasn't much of an artist

Ink was about to protest when he had a wave of memory loss, he forgot what they were talking and why he was here. And all he did was say "HI BLUE!"

* * *

 **Like the story? Favourite or follow it! I'll update it as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying thanks to that one guest who reviewed my last chapter. You brightened my day! And gave me the encouragement to do more!**

* * *

Blueberry was walking by Core Frisk when he saw Ink, it was unbelievable. Core Frisk did say that no one like Ink could enter the omega timeline, like Error or maybe Anti Virus or Virus.

"HEYA INK! DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD ENTER HERE!"

"WOW ME TOO BLUE!" Ink exclaimed, even though blue was only 4 feet away from him.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I DUNNO!"

"DO NOT SHOUT IN THE OMEGA TIMELINE" Corr Frisk screamed, clearly annoyed, she never liked loud noises. At all.

"Heh, sorry Core. Did i break your lil' eardrums?" Teased Ink. He _is_ a jerk afterall. Core Frisk was about to agrue back but what was the point? There was no way she could teach Ink any manners. "Yeah maybe. Just don't shout in here" Core Frisk said, going flirt mode "Or you might get put into the corner big boy." Core Frisk laughed and vanished.

Ink noticed how flirty Core Frisk looked, so he decided to do the same. To deal with a flirt is to give em a flirt. Blueberry saw how Ink looked like he was planning to destroy the whole world and backed up. _Reeeeaaaaaal_ slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ink crept behind Core Frisk, even though Core Frisk could see him, due to her being a omnipresence being, she pretended not to see Ink. Ink got closer to Core Frisk and was about to do something flirty when Core Frisk whipped behind and shot at him the first flirt she knew, "Hey there, I just hand to turn around and look at you because your face is a work of art!" And she blew kiss at him. Giggling, Core Frisk walked away to attend an arguement going on between Fell and Gaster Sans.

Ink was left there, blushing hardcore, _Oh my stars why is she so cute?!_ Ink thought, covering his face with his scarf. He had to do something about it, but he knew nothing about the lil' Frisk and was convinced that flirting might not work. Core Frisk was watching Ink while she listened to the agruement, something about whose AU being the saddest of all.

"Lets just agree that Flowerfell is the saddest 'Kay?" Core Frisk said, nervously making hand gestures for them to calm down. In the end, both senses agreed that Flowerfell was honestly the saddest.

Ink then thought of an idea, why not just hitting the friend zone first? Maybe he could know Core Frisk a lil' better before diving in deeper.

So he walked to Core Frisk. Slowly of course


	4. Chapter 4

Another arguement broke out. Core Frisk understand that arguements are a normal thing around here but seriously. _Must_ _it have to happen all the time?_ Core Frisk thought _Its really getting old_.

Littletale Sans and blue was challenging each other to a cuteness contest, which Sans is the cutest. Core Frisk didn't think it was necessary to do so. They were both cute. Her thought was in a platonic way of course. Just as Core Frisk was about to settle the conflict, Ink jumped in and puts his arms on littletale Sans and blueberry and all he said was "Hey, a contest can't choose which of you knuckleheads is the cutest, all you gotta know is that both of you guys are Super cute and can always walk down a street and go 'Oh your cuteness level is just a hundred? Well mine is OVER 9000!'"

Both of the cute sanses were inspired immediately and became buddies, and like what Ink said, they walked around showing off their cuteness. "Huh, I didn't think that encouragement could have settle that conflict. Nice job rainbow" Core Frisk said as she looked at Ink and then at Blue and Littletale Sans.

"Heh, thanks, I have a way of keeping the room calm"

"I thought you liked to party and crap"

"What makes you think so?"

"Your neon colors can really make a good disco ball"

"What neon colors?"

"The colors on your belt silly" Core Frisk pointed at Ink's Color tubes on his belt.

Ink looked at what Core Frisk was pointing at and puts his hand on the pack of his head, "Oh those colors. Their not meant for coloring"

Core Frisk then asked him, "What are they for then?"

"It's a secret I might tell ya" Ink winked, truthfully, he didn't want to tell her. Ink might wanted to become Frisk's Friend but he doesn't know if she's a threat. Telling her what the Color tubes did was like telling her his weakness. Which is excactly what it is. His weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

Time past, Ink got closer to Core Frisk even more, getting to know her and her past. Ink found Core Frisk really sad all the time, and he understood why. Long ago, Core Frisk was shoved into the Core due to not keeping a solid promise to her sans, she had promised not to reset, but she broke it. Out of anger, Sans pushed her into the core, hoping that it might solve their problem.

 _It didn't_

Core Frisk was shattered across time and space, and became ominipresence being. And her universe shattered too. Ink had linked her story to his, because when Core Frisk world shattered, the paper connected to her world burnt up and became ashes, it gave Ink quite a fright.

"I'm so sorry about your world" Ink said, halfway in Core Frisk story.

"Don't be, it's my fault after all" Core Frisk said, looking down.

"I knew that your world was dying, just that I didn't knew it was _your_ world" Ink said, regretfully.

"Even if you did know it was my world, you couldn't have done anything..." Core Frisk said, tears welling up.

Core Frisk continued with her tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, it's the end of the day, everyone's off to bed. Core Frisk stretches, she can't believe this whole day went so smoothly with Ink, she had thought it might turn into a disaster.

Core Frisk didn't need sleep, she never felt tired. But on some occasions, when she has nothing to do, she sleeps, just for a while of course, and then wake up instantly when she needs to do her work.

Ink wasn't a type who slept either, he never felt tired, due to him not being created to feel tired, but he still sleeps anyways. After all, when he feels like sleeping he could just drink a little bit of paint that makes him have the feeling to sleep.

Core Frisk looks over at Ink, his sitting down, then at the others. Maybe she could leave the Omega Timeline for a while? To spend time with Ink...? _What am I thinking?_ Core Frisk shaked her head _You can't spend time with Ink, his probably busy..._

 _"_ Hey Frisk, c'mere!" Ink waved over at Core Frisk.

Core Frisk walked over and sat next to Ink, "Do you want something? Why did you call me?"

"Heh, I just wanted to bring you somewhere..." Ink said looking away, he felt a lil' hot, maybe it's his scarf that's making him sweat a little

"I have been to all places, almost all, so at least 98% of the places you might bring me I could have already gone so I don't think there's a need to-" Core Frisk was halfway speaking when Ink pulled her arm. Ink face was a feat away from Core Frisk's.

"Oops sorry I pulled too hard..." Ink said, letting go of Core Frisk, "I wanted to bring you someplace quiet and tranquil."

Core Frisk blushes, "Like?"

"Waterfall?"

"Which?"

"Outertale"

"Why?"

"Just... Lets go..." Ink said holding Core Frisk hand, and he splashes paint on the ground and jumps in with Frisk.

So quiet, so peaceful, the sound of waterfalls and the nice wind in the air made Core Frisk comfortable. Ink points up at the sky, stars shone brightly in the sky, Core Frisk followed Ink's gaze.

Ink sat down and patted a spot right next to him, gesturing for Frisk to sit. Core Frisk sat and leaned on Ink, it's so peaceful. She closed her eyes and slept, so did Ink. Both of them leaning on each other till they fell and lied on the ground, both sleeping, both snuggled in each other's arms.

 _So comfortable_


	7. Chapter 7

Core Frisk chooses to forget about the time she and Ink had slept together, sure it was difficult to forget but she always felt nervous when she thinks about it infront of Ink.

Ink, of course being Ink, forgot the whole thing without even trying. Somehow. He left the Omega Timeline to chill with Error, even though Error hates Ink's guts. But it was nice having company.

"Don't go." Core Frisk said, as she tries to convince Ink to stay. Afraid that Ink would tell Error where the Omega Timeline is.

"Why?" Ink said, adjusting his tool belt, getting ready to leave.

"B-because I'll miss you..." Core Frisk blurted out, it was the only thing she could think of to make Ink stay.

"Heheh, it'll only be a while princess" Ink said laughing, splashing paint on the ground, "besides, it will only be a few moments... days... maybe months..."

" **What**?!" Core Frisk said, tightening her grip on Ink, and ignoring the fact that he called her princess.

"I was only joking, I'll be back as soon as I can, then I'll play with you." Ink said, ready to jump into the paint on the floor.

"Don't go, at least let me come with you!" Core Frisk said, pulling Ink harder, she wasn't very strong.

"I don't think so, Error _hates_ you the absolute _most_ remember?" Ink said laughing and trying to remove Core Frisk hands off his arms.

" **SAY GOODBYE THEN!** " Core Frisk shouted, She didn't mean to though, she just wanted to stall time.

"Fine, here..." Ink kissed the top of Core Frisk's forehead and jumped into the paint.

Core Frisk blushed so much that her face was hidden by all the blushing... _Arrrggghhh_ Core Frisk thought, covering her face, _THIS GUY IS SO UNBELIEVABLE!_


	8. Chapter 8

Ink came back. Like he said he came back fast, not what Core Frisk expected. She expected him late. Super late.

"Heya Corey, missed me?" Ink said, bopping Core Frisk's nose.

"..." Core Frisk didn't do anything or say anything.

"What? Expected me late kitten?" Ink said, sticking out his tongue, teasing Core Frisk.

"Yeah, and yeah. I missed you..." Core Frisk blushed and hugged Ink tightly, though she only said that because she was concern that Ink told Error where the Omega Timeline was.

"Aw, next time, I'll come back sooner than this time." Ink said, blushing and grinning. Then, he gave Core Frisk a light peck on her forehead, Core Frisk blushed harder.

 _Remember Core Frisk, your only doing this for the whole of the Omega Timeline sake._ Core Frisk thought to herself, hugging Ink tighter.

Ink eventually made Core Frisk let go so he could go on with his drawing routine. Core Frisk watched him close. After a few minutes, she went to ask Ink some questions.

First she asked whether Ink and Error talked about her, Ink replied with a truthful yes.

Next, she asked whether Ink told Error where the Omega Timeline was, Ink replied with honest no.

So far, so good.


	9. Chapter 9

Ink had the high suspicion that Core Frisk was asking too many questions about him and Error and decided to change the topic, Core Frisk noticed that and went with the flow. They mostly talked about the Omega Timeline and all of the arguements. The most funniest moment was when Sans decided to sleep on the floor and lots of people tripped over him, and when they fell, they slept on he ground with Sans.

"Heheheh, I guess they _fell_ asleep, and fell fell and then fell asleep." Ink joked, he used Underfell's nickname in his joke so he could reuse the word "Fell" thrice.

"Ink honestly, your jokes are terrible." Core Frisk said, hiding a giggle.

"Why thank you madam!" Ink made short bow, both Ink and Core was sitting on the floor so his bow had to be short.

Core Frisk had this feeling in her, it was something she had never felt in a long time, could it be? _No it can't be possible_ Core Frisk looked at her hands as Ink went on talking, his voice seemed to fade out when her sudden thought hit her, _am I falling in Love with Ink?_

Core Frisk look up at Ink, he grinned back at her. She blushed. Maybe... she _is_ falling in love with Ink, he seems to make her feel all nervous whenever he smiled or talk with her. Core Frisk blushed even more, she even slept with Ink before, and got kissed on the forehead too!

One question must be answered before Core Frisk could get her hopes up, does Ink love her back? Or is he just being his plain own self? Only one way to find out.

"Ink, I know this may sound weird and too personal to you but..." Core Frisk started, she tried hiding her blush by looking away, "Do you love anyone? Like love love?"

Ink's smile faded, he looked away and blushed, the tension between them grew. "Yeah, why?" Ink's blush grew.

"Well can I know who?"

"It's um heheheh, it's ehhhhh... you..." Ink said. The awkwardness grew bigger


	10. Chapter 10

Core Frisk didn't expect her face to blush to much, Ink vomited ink a few times before everything calmed. Both of them just avoided eye contact a few minutes before someone broke the silence.

Echotale Sans, a.k.a G!Sans, came in and asked Core Frisk to follow him. Reason being that another arguement broke out again and no one could stop it. Something about the flavour of ice cream or something. Core Frisk sighed and walked away, giving Ink the opputunity to lie down and give him a minute to process everything. Very slowly.

Ink considered maybe going on a date with Core Frisk, but that thought only made him blush harder than before.

Yeah maybe he'll do that.

* * *

 **This chapter is short cuz I didn't have time, plz understand. Thx!**


	11. Chapter 11

Core Frisk was sorting out the matter when Ink bumped into her purposely. "Yes?" Core said, with no expression.

"Hey Core- 'mean Frisk, I was wondering maybe we could get a break and go somewhere to eat or maybe I can whip up something cool to eat an-" Ink blurted out.

"Look Ink, sweetheart," Core interrupted, "but I can't eat."

"Oh, okay maybe we could do it another time-" Ink said nervously.

"Ink, seriously I can't eat." Core interrupted again. Ink stared at her blankly with his oblivious face.

"What do you mean you can't eat?" Ink said, inching closer to Frisk.

"It means, after I was corrupted I became unable to eat. Everything I put into my mouth falls out of my stomach. I'm like a ghost, with little matter in me." Core explained carefully.

"You mean, you can only eat ghost food?" Ink asked, slightly excited for some reason.

"Yes, like the chocolates the Charas give me." Core explained futher.

Ink thought for a moment, maybe going on a date doesn't mean they _have_ to eat. Maybe it could be something else.

Then it strucked him. It was a good plan.

It was a plan you will only find out.

 **Next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ink got really close to Core Frisk. Core Frisk knew Ink was next to her without even looking, she had eyes everywhere. Even thought Core Frisk could see Ink, she couldn't predict what he was gonna do. She could only guess.

Ink wrapped his arm around Frisk and use his other hand to cover her eyes. Core Frisk was a lil' stunned, but mostly because Ink covered her eyes, (didn't he know she had eyes everywhere?) and said "Ink, please remove your hands off my eyes, you covering my eyes does not remove my vision of things."

"Core- Frisk, I want to show you something..." Ink said, trying to spill some paint of the floor, "I know you might run away if I show you where we're going..."

"Fine, make it quick, and please remove your hands"

"Oh yeah right..." Ink removed his hand away from Frisk's eyes, making it easier for him to spill the paint.

After spilling the paint, Ink jumped into it with Core Frisk. They landed in a void, but the sky had stars. Core Frisk looked around, then she saw him and nearly had a heart attack.

They have went to see Ink's friend. The friend Core Frisk feared a little of.

Error.


	13. My first hate comment

**Got my first hate comment recently (their a guest) HURRAY! Also, guest my friend**

 **What part of** **fan fiction do you not understand? I'm asking you this as it seems that the word _fan_ is not in your vocabulary. I know almost everything about core, I put in some of their real facts in and made up some of my own facts and added that in too. And about the gender part, I mentioned I was gonna change it in the first chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

"I-Ink, what a-are we doing here?" Core Frisk whispered. Ink smiled and grabbed her hand, he brought her closer to Error.

"Yeah Ink, what is _she_ doing here?" Error glared at Core Frisk as she looked away.

"I thought it would be nice if you guys become friends!" Ink said, putting his arms in the air and smiling with excitement.

Error and Core both gave Ink a long confused stare. And at the same time, both of them said "what?!"

Ink shrugged and said "Think about it, if you guys became friends, Core Frisk wouldn't have to live in fear knowing Error would find her little timeline."

Core Frisk gave a thought about that, maybe making an alliance with Error would be nice.

Ink noticed Core Frisk giving a thought about his plan and then continued "Error could finally meet other people in Frisk's timeline if you guys were friends! Error _is_ lonely!"

Error looked down, he _is_ lonely and _do_ need more friends...

"So lets be friends!" Ink said, putting his arms around both Core and Error.

Core Frisk sighed, this was going to be hard.


	15. Chapter 15

A moment of awkward silence followed, Ink stilled had his arms around both of his friends. Nervously looking at both of them.

1 second past...2 secounds...3-

Error walked away slowly, he noticed the tension and decided to flee. Core Frisk disappeared away from Ink and reappeared infront of Error.

"Whoa kid, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Error jumped back, he avoided physical contact with Core as much as possible.

"You... don't have a heart-" Core Frisk pointed out, but was later interuppted by Error.

"It was an expression kid, don't take it seriously" Error crossed his arms rolling his glithcy eyes. "I don't blame you anyways, you always take things too seriously."

"Excuse me? Says the Sans who decided to, what? Destroy timelines because he was _afriad_ of them?" Core Frisk shot at Error.

"Hey, don't you start there, I had a truce with Ink. _You clearly saw!_ " Error bend down to make Core Frisk feel small.

"Oh what? Is it my fault you started this arguement now?" Core Frisk tiptoed, daring Error to come any closer.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SUDDENLY APPEAR INFRONT OF ME?!" Error got his strings out.

"YOU WANTED TO WALK AWAY!" Core Frisk gave Error a daring look.

"SO?" Error raised his hands, strings flying around.

Ink cut in between them, "Can't we do this another time?"

"NO" Error was really angry now, he wanted to rip the Frisk in half.

"I agree with Ink, we should settle this in a civilised mannar" Core Frisk calmed down.

Error lowered his strings and kept them, "You're only saying that 'cause his your _Boyfriend_ "

Core shot Error a deathly glare before blushing a lil' "He is _NOT MY BOYFRIEND_ "

Ink hold a cup of popcorn "'Kay can't stop this now"

Core and Error argued without fighting until they were tired. It was a good 5 hours.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ink, this was clearly a Bad Idea. Why did you ever think that we'd be friends?!" Core Frisk shot Ink a look. Ink shrugged.

"I thought maybe you could stop fighting for once." Ink said sighing. He knew this wasn't going to work very well. But he had to try.

Meanwhile, Error was still fuming somewhere far from the other 2. He hated Core Frisk with every inch of his body. _Ink is stupid_ Error thought, talking to his puppets _Her and I can never be friends! We're pure enemies!_

Ink decided to leave Frisk alone for a while and talked to Error. "Heya buddy, uhhhh howzitgoing?"

Error glared at Ink. Ink started to nervously smile. This wasn't going well. And the next thing e knew, Ink was flung across the void by Error (Via Strings).

"Eh, I knew that was gonna happen." Ink said, smiling a painful smile while longing towards Error.

"INK, THIS IS STUPID. WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS. WE ARE BASICALLY MADE TO HATE EACH OTHER! I-I-" Error was lost in words, he didn't know what word he could use to describe his feeling.

"You wish Ink never brought me here to meet you. You wish you never met. You wish to never see my face again, you would rather forget me like how Ink forget things." Core Frisk finished his sentence. To be honest, she felt a little hurt inside, but she could only hide it. It's what she always do anyways.

Error kept silent, Ink gave both of them a concern look. He hoped for the best and waited for Error's response


	17. Chapter 17

Error still looked mad, but you could still see the guilt in his eyes. "Fine... I'll make acquaintance with you..."

Core Frisk looked up, she smiled. "Thank You..."

Error grunted and closed an eye "It's the only way to stop fighting with you anyways. Besides, I can't keep ignoring you."

Core Frisked smiled widely, she looked so cute at that moment. Error blushed a slightly, too cute for him. Ink noticed Error's blushing and took a moment to let it sink in. _Uh oh, old glitchy might fall in love with miss cutie there_ Ink thought, and he thought further _I might end up having a competition with him._

Ink stopped himself there, competition? With the glitchy? Wait why?

He took another long moment to think and realized. He was in love with Core too. He looked over at Core Frisk and Error, they were talking, _Oh jeez_ Ink blushed _I- hopefully Core Frisk won't fall for Error._

Ink felt an urge of jealousy creep upon him.

"Ink, hey, you ok?" Core Frisk looked over at Ink, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine." Ink said, faking a small smile. He gotta win her heart before Error does. Or it would be all over for himself. Forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Core Frisk had forgotten that Ink had confessed love to her, she didn't remember it at all. She had fully forgotten it. Ink being Ink had forgotten too, he had just remembered that he liked Core Frisk only when he felt jealous.

Error, on the other hand, had no feelings for Core Frisk. _Yet_.

As the trio became closer, Error started to really like Frisk's company, possibly more than Ink. Just because she knew more things than Ink and had more things to talk about. Ink, however, had nothing.

Slowly Ink drifted further away from Error's friendship. Ink had lost all hope of getting Core Frisk on his side, until...

'Ink! Hey, come join us!' Laughed Core Frisk, it was Error's first time visiting the Omega Timeline. He had finally gotten the courage to go.

'Nah, I'll stay here. I haven't finished my sketch yet...' Ink lied, he had finished his artwork already. It was a portrait of Core Frisk, laughing and winking.

'Aw don't be so grouchy' Core Frisk grabbed Ink's arm and pulled him up. Error gave Ink a glare.

'Eh Frisk, we don't need the trash bag' Error shrugged and grinned, 'Since when was he good company anyways?'

'Do **not** talk about your friend that way.' Core Frisk shot. Error had developed a small feeling for Core Frisk and wanted some alone time with her, Ink always got in the way somehow.

'Sorry sweetheart' Error nervously grinned, he didn't want to get on the girl's bad side.

'Wait, his right. You don't need me.' Ink smiled, he had pain in his eyes. He looked heartbroken, Ink wasn't stupid, he knew what Error was trying to do.

Core Frisk grabbed Ink's shirt and pulled his face a close to her's, 'You **will** follow Error and I to the Omega Timeline, do I make myself clear?'

Ink made a move, he hadn't thought it through but he did it anyways. Ink quickly leaned forward and gave Core Frisk a kiss on the lips.

Error was looking at his phone when it all happened, by the time Ink had kissed Core Frisk he was too late to interfere and so he watched it all unfold.

Core Frisk didn't pull away, she didn't want to stop. Ink was the one who pulled away and he smiled nervously, waiting for Core Frisk to do something. But all the Frisk did was laughed and hug him tight. Ink thought he won her heart.

 **It is not over for Error. He could still win that Frisk's heart.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ink dreaded to leave Error and Core alone, he and Core Frisk had just got together and noticed Error trying to hook up with Core Frisk. But he had to, he needed to attend to some important. As Core Frisk flipped through the notebook containing all the names of the people in the Omega Timeline, Error inched closer and closer to Core Frisk.

'Hey Core-' Error attempted to put his arm around Core Frisk, but she dodged away.

'I know what you've been trying to do Error, so let me make myself clear, **no I will not go out with you**. You know Ink is the one I love right?' Core Frisk shot at Error.

Error sighed sadly and shrugged,'You leave me no choice pumpkin...'

When Error realized he had fallen for Core Frisk, he became addicted to the feeling and would do anything to have it for himself, which means he would do anything to have Core Frisk to himself. Now that Ink wasn't here to ruin Error's chance in hooking up with Core Frisk and Core Frisk refused to be with him, he decided to use plan B.

 **Kidnapping**.

Core Frisk looked at Error with a confused look when Error shot strings at her, tieing her up. Core Frisk attempted to "teleport" out of the strings but failed, Error noticed what Core Frisk was trying to do and laughed, 'Sorry cupcake but these strings are inescapable. I asked Ink to help me make some with his paint. Nice guy ain't he?'

Core Frisk felt her breathing increase. She shouldn't have trusted Error. But it was too late.

Ink got back to see Core Frisk in the hands of Error, ' **CORE!** '

But Error left, with Core.


	20. Chapter 20

Core Frisk sat in the dark, she couldn't see anything. All she knew was that she was tied to a pillar, her legs were free and she wasn't gagged so she assumed she was fine. _For now..._

Error was nowhere in sight, he seemed to have only teleported her into this void. _Great, just my luck to have a yandere obsessed with me_ Core tilted her head downwards, she tried to get something out from her eyes to help her escape.

Nodding her head violently, she tried to get something sharp to cut the strings, when a tea cup fell out and broke into to pieces. _Aw man, that was my favorite..._ Core Frisk was too tired to keep going. She saw how sharp the broken pieces were and had an idea.

Core Frisk chose the sharpest piece and used her leg to move it closer for her hands to reach. Core Frisk slowly cut the strings one by one, Error had used many strings to tie her up.

 _ **Snap**_.

The strings broke and she was free. She picked up the broken tea cup pieces and put them into her eye, planning to fix the cup when she got home. She then took out a flashlight and a knife -to cut the strings-. Frisk shone the light around the place, it didn't seem familiar at all.

Core Frisk kept cutting the strings around her, hoping to find an exit when Error got back. She knew he was back because Error used glitched portals to get around to places. Core Frisk turned off the flashlight and kept silent. If she couldn't see Error in the dark from this distance, surely he couldn't see her.

She waited for Error to notice she was gone, so she could know when to start running.

 _One second... two... three..._

'Frisk~ Where did you go? I have someone you might wanna meet...' Error said in a singsong tone. _Don't trust him_ Core thought _It must be a trap_.

'Don't be shy, it's just your _boyfriend_ ' Error eyed the place, it was too dark for him to find Core Frisk easily. 'Oh, don't believe me do you? Why don't we have him say something to prove that his here?'

Core Frisk started nervously twirling the knife, Ink couldn't possibly be her, he can't-

'Core? It's me! Ink! Please come towards my voice...' Ink shouted, he had made a deal with Error just to get Core Frisk back...

Core Frisk moved around so if she spoke, they couldn't find her by following her voice, 'How do I know it's really you?'

Long pause. Frisk grew suspicious.

'When you were a human back then in your AU, you were in a civil war. Both parents died, dad died in the war and your mum died due to illness.' Ink called out, it was the only thing he remembered when Frisk was with him. The thing he only knew.

Core tapped her foot impatiently. _He already proved it's him, go!_ Core Frisk inner self screamed, she wanted to see Ink again...

'Core Frisk?' Ink said, for the last time. _That's it_ , Frisk ran towards Ink's voice and open her arms wide. But before she could hug him, Error grabbed onto the back of her shirt.

'You can't go back to him yet. You need to know what he had to do to get you back.' Error sneered. Core Frisk looked at both the boys in confusion.

'I... I...' Ink nervously sputtered, 'Made a deal with Error, I told him I would give him half of the AUs to him. Not the important ones like Undertale or Underfell. I gave him some AUs that were unnoticed or dead'

Core Frisk let that sink in, if Ink gave those type of AUs to Error. Wouldn't that mean she... Didn't have to do her job anymore?

'What was Error's part in the deal?' Core Frisk didn't know how she felt. If he got rid of those AUs, she wouldn't need to do her job anymore. She wasn't happy nor was she sad.

'You would be free...' Ink said, making his signature grin. The grin he made when he did something stupid, Frisk found it cute.

'It wasn't a hard bargain.' Error said, studying his strings on his fingertips, making it look like he was studying his invisible fingernails. 'I do desire worthless AUs more than you...'

Error let go of Core Frisk, she gave Ink a silent hug. Ink spilled paint on the ground and jump through it with Frisk, when they got back, Frisk kept hugging Ink. She wouldn't let go.

And she didn't know what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

'I could have saved those _poor poor_ AUs...' Core Frisk sniffed 'All of those precious universes are not worth my freedom'

Ink pulls Core Frisk closer to him and leans his head on her head 'Even if I didn't make the deal, you still wouldn't have been able to save them if you were trapped in that void.'

'I could have escaped.'

'Nonsense.'

'I was free from the strings.'

'Eh, then how would you have planned to get out of the void?'

Long silence, Core Frisk had felt so guilty. All those AUs, all handed in to Error in exchange for freedom. _She felt so selfish._

'Every time I'm alone, I could hear their terrified screams... screaming for Mercy.' Core felt hot tears flow down her cheeks, 'I could hear their suffering and-'

Ink wiped a tear away and kissed her forehead 'It's my fault, I agreed to hand them in.'

Core Frisk didn't remember falling asleep afterwards, but when she woke up and saw Ink peacefully snoring. She smiled and "teleported" away, leaving a note

 _My Dearest Ink,_

 _I have gone to save those AUs you have handed in, I'm hoping that they're alive. I know it's dangerous but promise me you won't come looking for me, Error won't have mercy on those poor souls and I felt like it's my duty to save them. It has always been my job to save AUs anyways. Keep an eye on the timeline, make sure it has been moved to a safer file. Stay out of trouble!_

 _Love,_

 _Core Frisk._

 _P.S I mean it when I say don't come looking for me._


	22. Chapter 22

**SneaselXRiolu:**

 _Imagine this CORE Frisk meeting_ MPS _CORE Frisk._

 **Me:** Good idea, but I would make MPS Core a background-one-time-appearing character thing (idk the backstory soooo)

* * *

Core Frisk sipped tea as she sat at the edge of a waterfall, I know what you are thinkin'. _What is she doing there?_

Don't worry, she's not gonna suicide. Besides, she has something to do. She waits, _patiently_.

 **~INK POV~**

'ARGGGHHHH' A frustrated scream came out of Ink's mouth, after reading the note, he had tried to search for Frisk. But no luck.

He felt tearing the note in half, but knowing that it was the only thing that was left from her, he didn't.

Blue patted Ink's back, comforting him in anyway possible when Dream popped in.

Ink looked up at Dream with hopeful eyes, but all Dream did was shake his head.

Another scream.

'Why can't she learn to let go?' Ink shouted, accidentally of course, he couldn't control himself. Blue and Dream patted Ink with even more comfort.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine' Dream reassured.

'Yeah! She's a strong lady! And smart!' Blue added.

 _And turbo cute,_ Ink thought, it made him smile. But then he let out another stressful groan as he laid down thinking of her.

'I hope she comes back soon...' Ink mumbled, he couldn't last a day without her. He felt so empty and tired when he doesn't get to talk to her.

 _Heh now you know how glitchy feels_ Ink's inner voice snickered, Ink frowned, _No, it's different._

And then he fell asleep.

 **~CORE FRISK POV~**

Hours had past and she was still waiting, _Nevermind,_ She thought, _I'll just find him myself._

Core "teleported" again, but ended up in an office facing another Core Frisk.

 _Shoot, forgot there we other me's out there_ Core Frisk thought and pursed her lips. MPS Core Frisk didn't seem to have noticed her, well until Core made a mistake by knocking over a coffee mug.

MPS Core Frisk turned and saw Core Frisk squatting and picking up the mug. It was as if time itself had stopped, both Frisk faced each other with no expression until MPS Ink walked in. 'Aye Core Frisk, since we have time let's watch a mov-'

Both Frisks turned and looked at MPS Ink, MPS Core waved and Core Frisk stood up and shifted uneasily.

Sure, she could have teleported away, but that would be rude. She _did_ see herself as a well-mannered lady.

MPS Ink looked like any Ink, cheeky grin, eyes wild and colorful, fingers always moving to find a pen and paper to use for drawing and most importantly his personality. He reminded Core of her own Ink, that memory made her heart ache, knowing she might not see him again.

MPS Ink decided to break the ice by making a joke, 'Hey bae, I didn't know you had a twin.'

He wasn't sure which Core was his own but he joked anyways, both Frisk started to smile.

MPS Core Frisk continued the joke, 'Yeah maybe I do have a twin. What if she's the one you've been dating all along?'

That joke nearly scared the life out of MPS Ink, so Core Frisk decided to joke too, giving MPS Ink a hint that they were all joking, 'Pfft, as if I'm fabulous enough to date him.'

Everyone laughed, Core Frisk gave a quick explanation of why she was there. She only mentioned her teleporting skills' sudden malfunction and nothing else.

MPS Core then wished her a safe journey before Core Frisk teleported away. Core's last words were simple, 'I hope you stay with each other longer than I did with Ink..'

And then she was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**~INK POV~**

Ink searched high and low, still no luck of Core Frisk though (my gosh that rhymed XD). He would have given up by now but he stayed determined. Ink ended up meeting several other versions of himself. Including, Fanon Ink, Horror Ink, Fresh Ink, other Fanon Ink and his most favourite. MPS Ink, they jerked around as if they had met each other before...

MPS Ink leaned back onto his chair, wearing a white shirt that said 'Keep Calm And Lay Back' under his bottle belt, containing his precious Ink Bottle or what I call, his emotions.

MPS Ink grabbed a mug with words written on it, he fancied things with words on it, that said 'I Don't Always Come To Work Early, But When I Do, I Don't Do My Job' and sipped... Whatever was in it, possibly ink but eh.

Ink came put of his paint portal and landed on MPS Ink's table and broke it in half, rubbing his head in pain, Ink looked up at his double ganger. 'Sup ugly thing that looks like me.' MPS Ink sipped from his mug, giving no crap about the broken table.

Seeing 2 Core Frisk was already enough to make him comfortable to see doubles, so he put his mug on the ground and gave Ink a brush look.

'Well hello yourself rainbow asshole.' Ink replied.

'LANGUAGE!' MPS Core Frisk pushed the door open, entering MPS Ink's office. 'What did I say about language honey?'

Ink nearly puked ink... correction, Ink puked ink and grabbed MPS Core Frisk in happiness, excitement and every other word that expresses joy. At first MPS Core looked like she wanted to slap Ink in annoyance and realised Ink wasn't wearing the same shirt as MPS Ink, she also realised there were 2 Inks.

Ink pulled MPS Core Frisk into a tight hug, which pissed MPS Ink off, Ink nearly gave MPS Core a kiss if MPS Ink hadn't stop him.

'Woah Woah ugly me, trying to look as handsome as me was enough, but stealing my girl is waaaaay off. Plus, you broke my table into half.' MPS Ink shoved Ink aside. MPS Core leaned over to see the broken table.

'That's coming out of your salary.'

'Oh come on! I didn't even break it!'

'Tut tut, you can't prove that.'

MPS Ink groaned as Ink snickered and muttered 'Karma.' MPS Ink glared at Ink and lunged at him, 'Why you-'

Either Inks would have died if MPS Core didn't stop them, 'Enough both of you!'

The Inks immediately stood straight up and still.

'Your Frisk is cute and strict...' Ink leaned over and whispered

'Shut up shut up shut!' MPS Ink muttered back at him.

After things were sorted out, and fixed the table, Ink told them about Core Frisk's disappearance. MPS Ink and Core exchanged glances and shifted uneasily, they decided to tell Ink what happened.

'She said her teleporting malfunction, teleporting herself here. She had accidentally told us more than we should know though...'

Ink shifted forward, 'Did she say where she went?'

'Yes.'

'I'm listening'

Their words spilled out of their mouth and nearly drowned Ink. 'She went to find Error.'


	24. Chapter 24

**CORE FRISK POV**

'Well, I didn't know you would come back, missed me already?' A glitchy voice said, he was hiding in the darkness.

'I came here in exchange of the AUs.' Core said defensively as she whipped her head towards the voice. The person snickered, he took a step forward into Core's vision to reveal Error.

'Ah yes, luckily for you I haven't touched them yet.' Error played with his strings and studied them closely, glancing at the Frisk.

'You knew I would come back for them.' Core Frisk gritted her teeth, eyeing Error with hatred.

'Mmmm So you _are_ smart. Heh, I thought you were only cute.' Error sneered, he had a paper in his strings. Realizing it was an AU, Core Frisk softened.

Error noticed Frisk's softening and looked over at the Paper (A.K.A The AU), he moved it around, 'All you have to do is to vow that you'll never leave me.'

Core Frisk clenched her fist and gritted her teeth harder, 'Let go of the AUs and I'll do it.'

Error glared at Frisk, 'Don't pretend I'm stupid I know you'll just run away after I hand them over.'

Core Frisk eyed Error, 'If I vow first, how would _I_ know you'll give me back the AUs?'

Error looked away, feeling slightly stupid after the burn Frisk gave him. The edge of Core's lip raised, smiling a little at her solid burn.

'We'll think this through.' Error finally said, loosening the tightness of the string around the AU. It fell and dropped onto Core's hand. 'And because I pity you, have one of the useless ones.'

Core Frisk stuffed it into her eye, transporting it into the doodle sphere (or Dream Void) containing all the AUs.

 **INK POV**

Finally, he found them. At first, Ink wanted to swoop in and carry Core Frisk bridal style but realized that it might be stupid and risky act. Ink sighed when Frisk got back one of the AUs, taking a quick look, he found out that AU was called, "Candytale" (Sorry if this AU belonged to you, I randomly picked a word and added a 'tale' behind it. Plz no h8). It was an AU where everything was made out of candy.

When Error left, via teleport, Ink took the chance and ran towards Core Frisk, giving her a tight hug. The surprised Frisk soon turned into an angry one, but before she could nag and bicker at Ink. He kissed her.

It was a different feeling, not like the first kiss they had, it was more passionate and sad. Ink poured his sadness into the kiss, he could feel hot liquid falling down the girl's cheeks, as if she'd never see him again. Which was what was going to happen.

Core broke the kiss, she had tears dripping down her, 'Ink I-I-'

'Don't worry Corey, I'll get us outta here, I promise-' Ink said, wiping the tears quickly and pulling Frisk up.

'Ink you don't understand I-'

'Core shush, Error might find out I'm here.'

'Ink-'

'What did I say?' Ink snapped at Core, but he immediately regretted it. His eyes softened when he saw the frightened Frisk looked into his eyes.

'Ink, I can't go with you, it's the only way I can save them!' Core Frisk cried, pulling her arm away from Ink's grip.

'WHY WON'T YOU LEARN TO LET GO?' Ink shouted. Core Frisk's eyes produced more tears.

'It's better if you lost only one person than losing all those AUs. My freedom, it's not worth all of those innocent lives.' Core Frisk muttered.

'If I lose you I-'

'Stop being stupid Ink, it's better if I go than risk all of those lives.'

'I'm doing this for you... for us...' Ink's eyes watered, _for me..._ he added silently.

Core Frisk gave him a comforting smile when Error returned with a stack of AU papers, 'Time's up~'

Error didn't seem surprised to see Ink, he propped the the AUs in front of him. 'Bye Ink...' Core Frisk's smiled wavered as she took Error's hand.

Ink stood there, dumbfounded. And he started crying.

* * *

 **OHOHOHO I RUINED EVERYONE'S LIVES AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens.**

 **Also do you hear/see that? We're nearing to** **the end.**

 **YES Oh yes we are lmao.**

 **(I'll make S2 when I'm done don't worry.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CORE FRISK POV**

She missed already, his cute laugh, his simple speaking, the way he reacted to things and his eyes. She realised that she'll never see Ink again, that thought bubbled in her head.

Core Frisk didn't mind spending the rest of her life with Error, at least she saved some AUs. She sighed when Error decided to sit next to her.

'So-' Error started but before he could finish, Core cut him off

'Error, no matter how hard you try, I'll never return the love. It isn't right. This isn't right. If you really do love me, let me go.' Core Frisk made a cute begging face, or as we all call it, the puppy dog eyes, but she doesn't have eyes so...

Error would have gave in, he felt some sympathy, but he snapped out of it and snarled, 'I will make you mine, you will fall for me. Don't doubt me.'

He steamed off to go calm down, Frisk was left there to sigh. 'Miss you already Ink. Don't come back for me' She murmured before fallling asleep.


	26. HIATUS

_**ANNOUCEMENT**_

 **I AM GOING ON HIATUS TO PLAN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS AND GIVE MYSELF ENOUGH TIME TO DO MY WORKS. I HAVE BEEN STUCK ON HOW TO SAVE CORE FRISK AND NOT HAVE INK DOING IT. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD KILL ERROR IN THE PROCESS OF SAVING CORE FRISK. I ALSO DON'T KNOW IF THE OMEGA TIMELINE SHOULD GO INTO CHAOS WITHOUT CORE TAKING CARE OF IT. AND I DON'T KNOW IF INK SHOULD GO INTO DEPRESSION.**

 **PLEASE DO NOT ANSWER THE QUESTIONS I ASK MYSELF. IF YOU DO I WON'T USE YOUR IDEAS. I WANT TO MAKE IT 100% IDEA ORIGINAL. WISH ME LUCK ON PLANNING**

 _ **~KAYLA OUT!~**_


	27. SHOUT OUT AND PREVIEW

_**ANNOUCEMENT 2**_

 **SHOUT OUT TO SNEASELXRIOLU AND HER FANFIC CALLED JUST ANOTHER DAY AT THE WORK PLACE!**

s/12493964/1/Just-Another-Day-at-the-Work-Place

 **ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ**

 **COPY AND PASTE THIS LINK TO GO READ HER WORK! IT IS MAGNIFICENT AND AS GREAT AS PAPYRUS!**

 **ANYWAYS, THIS IS WHAT I GOT SO FAR.**

 **A SHORT PREVIEW!**

* * *

It has been about a few weeks already, the Omega Timeline had problems without Core Frisk. More arguments broke, arguments that Ink himself couldn't solve alone, without the Frisk, he couldn't handle the responsibility of two jobs.

Ink couldn't be sure that Error would leave the weak AUs alone, so he did his job protecting the AUs, with help from the Star Sanses. He couldn't get enough rest, he gave up on his daily routine just to do more work. He had a lot of Stress.

He's regular routine was just waking up from a nap and start doodling, do some work and draw more, hang out with Core Frisk and later with Error.

Now it was just filled with; Wake up, help Omega Timeline, help AUs, help Dream, work, help AU creator, help more and more work. Doodling was strike off, who has the time to do that when they got work to do? Hang out with Core Frisk was strike off, she isn't here anymore.. Hang out with Error was strike off, his no longer a friend.

Ink rubbed his tired eyes, he kinda now looked like a regular Sans. Dark rings under eyes, a forced smile, eyes filled with sadness and a very quiet tone. Ink glanced at his drawing of Core Frisk.

'I'll find you again, I promise...' He mumbled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ink POV**

It has been about a few weeks already, the Omega Timeline had problems without Core Frisk. More arguments broke, arguments that Ink himself couldn't solve alone, without the Frisk, he couldn't handle the responsibility of two jobs.

Ink couldn't be sure that Error would leave the weak AUs alone, so he did his job protecting the AUs, with help from the Star Sanses. He couldn't get enough rest, he gave up on his daily routine just to do more work. He had a lot of Stress.

He's regular routine was just waking up from a nap and start doodling, do some work and draw more, hang out with Core Frisk and later with Error.

Now it was just filled with; Wake up, help Omega Timeline, help AUs, help Dream, work, help AU creator, help more and more work. Doodling was strike off, who has the time to do that when they got work to do? Hang out with Core Frisk was strike off, she isn't here anymore.. Hang out with Error was strike off, his no longer a friend.

Ink rubbed his tired eyes, he kinda now looked like a regular Sans. Dark rings under eyes, a forced smile, eyes filled with sadness and a very quiet tone. Ink glanced at his drawing of Core Frisk.

'I'll find you again, I promise...' He mumbled.

 **Core POV**

"Error, give it back, it's the only thing I have to remind myself of Ink-" Core Frisk said, grabbing in for small piece of paper. Error held onto, using his strings to lift him out of Core Frisk's reach.

"There you go with Ink! Always about Ink!" Error complained bitterly, Core Frisk glared at him and yelled at him to give it back before he cut her off again. "You think you know Ink way more than I do-"

"In the matter of fact, I _do_." Core Frisk gritted her teeth and added, "One, he's a better person than you. Two, way cuter than y-"

"A better person?" Error arched an eyebrow and lowered himself down to get nearer to the lil' grey Frisk. "Whatever you think he is, one thing's for sure, he's not a _good guy."_

Core Frisk stopped reaching for the paper and softened down. "What do you mean?"

"Before I say anything else, let me make this clear," Error said, narrowing his eyes at Core Frisk. "I've known him longer than you, heck we even got _born_ at the same time and same place."

"Duh, of course I know that!" Core Frisk arrogantly spoke, she couldn't roll her eyes because she was lacking pupils in her eye sockets. "Where are you going with this?"

"He isn't that one good person who would always save the day and even if he can't, he'd always find a way. No." Error explained. "Did you know, if he could, he _would_ kill us all. He has that power you know and I bet you already knew he is soulless."

"Liar." Core Frisk's voice quivered with self-doubt. _Core, he's right, look at all the points he's making._ Her inner self spoke softly.

"Heh, I can sense doubt. Well, it's been months already and he still hasn't come to save you. This picture?" Error held up, out of Core Frisk's reach still, the picture of Ink, smiling at her. "Is just worthless." And he tore it into half before shredding it into pieces dramaticly.

Core Frisk's eyes watered (Somehow lol) and screamed. Error took no pity, _This way she won't remember him. She'll fall for me in no time._ He smiled, lifting Core's head with strings (Cuz he fears physical touch). "Ink isn't your knight in shing armour. Forget him." Error left to let Core Frisk think about it.

 **Ink POV**

"Ink? You ok?" Blue asked as he reached his hand out for Ink.

Ink had fallen over in exhaustion and needed rest, he thought about the joke he made when Sans fell and other Sans tripped and fell and when Fell fell. He laugh, it reminded him of...

Ink's smile wavered and his heart hurt. _Core Frisk._

"If you're thinking of her... Then-" Blue comforted Ink but failed when Ink held his hand up to stop him.

"It's fine." Ink said and smiled. "Now let's get going, I heard someone broke out a fight just now."

* * *

 **I made 2 refernces in this, when Error was explaining to Core Frisk, there was a Steven Universe reference. When Error said it's been months and Ink hasn't come yet, it was a reference to me not writing for months till now.**

 **And yay i'm back. Lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**Error POV**

Error finished up a new puppet, naming it 'Core'. He placed it next to a puppet that resembled Classic Sans and Fell Sans, he's two most favourite ones.

"Eh don't worry Error, I'm sure she'll soon realise that she only has you for company." Error spoke in Fell Sans' voice, holding up the puppet. "Stockholm Syndrome always works!"

"I'm not sure, 13, I use to want to kill her. What kind of chances have I got?" Error sighed, looking over at the puppet Core.

"Eh I'd say about 50% or lower." Sans abomination number 13 replied. Error looked up at the stary sky, being in Outertale soothed him a lot, he may be half insane but he started to feel guilt.

 **Ink POV**

"Look here, buddy. Ya don't run this place, Frisk does." Gaster Sans, Echotale Sans, poked a finger at Ink's chest. "I'm sure she can settle this argument better than you."

Echotale Frisk stood next to her Sans, "Yeah, where is she?"

At first, Ink had told everyone Core Frisk was very busy _somewhere_ and won't be back until a few months. Few months past and everyone was starting to get a lil' mad. They didn't feel safe anymore, Core Frisk being smart as shit could handle technical difficulties and probably do some trash talking battles with some folks.

"Look guys, I'm not sure..." Ink's voice grew softer as he finished his sentence, he was meant to say "I'm not sure she'll ever come back." but didn't had the guts to say it all out.

G Sans leaned in closer, "What?"

"I'm not sure..." Ink trailed off again.

G Sans grabbed Ink's shoulders, lifted him up and shook him fiercely, " **No one can hear you, speak up you rainbow asshole!** "

Ink silently wrote his will in his head, "Dear Santa, I've been a good boy, I didn't deserve this. Maybe not all good, I flushed Fell Sans' chocolate bars down a toilet bowl yesterday but still. Please no."

Ink gulped and shouted, "Core Frisk ain't gonna come back!"

G Sans dropped him. A few other people leaned into the scene, most heard what he said and concern looks fell upon them. "What?"

"Core Frisk, is never coming back, she was..." Ink looked over at Blue, who shook his head hard. _Don't say it, it'll only make it worse._ Blue mouthed. Ink had read enough lips to understand Blue. "She was delayed by a few... years?"

Mafia Sans held a gun pointing at Ink, "You don't seem too sure about that."

"It's 'cause you're all making me nervous." Ink quickly said and backed away from everyone, "Sorry, gotta protect AUs and shit, bye."


End file.
